


marry me under these cherry trees

by rxginamills



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (forgive me i'm bad at coming up with titles), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, THIS IS TOO GODDAMN SHORT, because i am failing with this fanfiction, but it seems like draco's plans are not the only thing failing, i love them so so much, i would die for druna this instant, i'm so far up their ass i stg, i'm sorry this is probably very very very very ooc, if you hear squealing it's me, okay the finishing result is making my heart burst, shite, update do i actually hate this fanfiction, update i'm finishing it and it's not That bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: The proposal was supposed to be perfect, Draco thought, a perfect proposal for a perfect girl. That was, of course, before everything he had planned came apart.





	marry me under these cherry trees

Luna Lovegood didn't sleep in quite often — she was a person of routines, you see, and didn't mind being awake when the sun first rose. Today, however, she felt like enjoying the comfort of her bed for hours on end. She woke up to rays of sun dancing on her beautiful face and turned around to kiss her boyfriend good morning — only to find out that he was not there. Luna frowned and then got up from bed to go investigate Draco's whereabouts. First she went to see if he was in the living room reading a copy of the Daily Prophet (a newspaper which Luna had warmed up to after they had significantly improved their content and spoken up about important issues, but most importantly made sure that they spoke the _truth_ ). Draco was not there. Luna made her way down the staircase and heard a loud clattering sound, followed by a surprised yell and a series of curses. Luna gasped and hurried to the kitchen. 

Draco was sitting on the floor with half of the kitchen tiles covered in a dough of some sort. He was wearing her radish-covered apron and large oven mitts. Three pans were scattered across the floor with smoke still emitting from one of them. Luna saw Draco's wand sticking out from a lump of dough. 

"Draco," she exhaled. He turned around in a flash. Despair filled his eyes as soon as he saw her.

"What happened here?" Luna asked. Draco looked at her for a moment before drowning his face in the oven mitts.

"I - I was trying to make you breakfast! Bake a tart or something, but, well - I failed. Even with magic I failed. Apparently you still need some kind of cooking skills, you see." 

Luna's heart melted instantly. She went down to his level and kissed his forehead.

"I appreciate it, I really do. Thank you. How about we clean up and then go out for breakfast? Ginny said the new café is pretty good." 

Draco pouted, much like a little child would, making Luna laugh softly. He instantly felt warm. Luna's laugh sounded like daisies and springtime birds and it made him happy. He got up from the floor and kissed her. 

"Okay." 

Together they cleaned up the mess. It didn't take much time at all to have their kitchen shine again. Draco still felt a grey cloud looming on his head. He wanted the first part of their special day to be perfect for Luna, because perfection was what she deserved, but he had already failed. 

They got dressed (Luna wore a yellow sundress and her traditional radish earrings and made Draco's jaw drop) and headed out to the new café, The House-Elf’s Handiwork. Draco and Luna both had thought that it was a quite peculiar name for a café, but soon learned its founder was indeed a house-elf, who wanted to be kind to wizards and witches even after all the enslavement. Suddenly the name wasn’t so peculiar after all. 

Draco held the door for Luna and they stepped inside. The café was lovely and cozy. Gentle jazz music played in the background as house-elves and wizards hurried around to serve their customers. Luna ducked just as a cup of tea flew above her head. She and Draco found themselves a table by the window and ordered fried eggs, tomatoes, a bit of ham and two glasses of pumpkin juice. 

Soon enough the waitress came along with their food and laid it on the table. She took a glance at Draco's old dark mark tattoo, then at Luna, and walked away with a scowl on her face. Luna saw the look on Draco's face and took his hand across the table.

"Hey," she said, "It's okay."

"Some people only see the tattoo when they look at me. It's like it's a defining feature of me. I hate it." Draco mumbled and stuffed some fried eggs in his mouth.

"I've told you many times that you could get it covered up." 

Draco brushed his hand across the tattoo, "I don't want to. I think it has to fade away on its own, when it's ready." 

Luna tilted her head and watched him curiously, "You speak of it as if it's a living thing." 

"I mean… yeah. The dark mark knew exactly when Voldemort was calling it. That's why he put it there, to make sure we had his loyalty and a piece of his power with us."

"You've always been stronger than his will. I'm proud of you."

Draco chuckled, "Without you I would've been nothing. Thank you." 

They ate in silence for a while. Draco finished before Luna and watched her movement. Even the simplest things made her the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The light came in through the window and illuminated her face and her golden hair. Draco took her hand and kissed it. Then he watched that sweet, adorable smile spread on her face.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, cheeks flushed. 

"Yeah. I have plans for our next destination. Come on."

Luna squealed in surprise as Draco grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the café, not forgetting to thank the staff for their service and good food. Draco ignored his girlfriend's inquiries of their next stop and kept dragging her along. He felt a lot better now. The breakfast had been a fiasco but everything else could still work out. Luna had no idea what was coming. Draco just prayed that it would all go according to his plans. 

 ~~~~They arrived at a beach just then. Draco was beaming. He felt like the waves hit the shore in the beat of his heart. Luna raised a brow at his excited face.

"I have prepared us a thestral carriage ride across this beach!"

Luna gasped excitedly and jumped lightly a few times, "Draco, you didn't have to, this is so - wait."

She stopped in her place and frowned, "Where - uh - where is the carriage?"

Draco spun around to find that the carriage was not in its place. He looked around frantically, "No! NO! Are you kidding me? Someone stole it!" 

He kicked the ground and then looked at his girlfriend, "Oh, I'm sorry Luna, this is not going how I intended."

Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him multiple times, "It's the thought that counts, Draco. I can't believe you wanted to take me on a carriage ride here." 

Draco leaned his forehead against hers and sighed frustratedly, "I can't believe I've screwed up yet again."

He and Luna didn't stay on the beach for long. Draco had one or two more tricks up his sleeve, the activities they were supposed to take part in after the magical carriage ride was over. He swore he would sue the kid who stole the carriage — the rental price had been ridiculous! Luna had, of course, managed to talk him out of harassing children with money problems, but he remained angry. Luna had saved him from himself and the world and he wanted to give back to her. She deserved everything he could give her, and decided that a ring would be the best place to start. 

He wanted to propose to Luna. 

Today was supposed to be the day that everything went perfectly and without a hitch. Draco had felt like a failure for too long, and loving Luna had taught him to be easier on himself. All the mistakes, failures and flaws of his perfect proposal day did not exactly help. How was he supposed to give her the entire world for the rest of his life when he couldn't even get this right? He had failed to bake a simple tart for his girlfriend, a prejudiced waitress had glared at them in the café and the thestral carriage ride had been a failure too. 

"Draco, where are we going?" Luna asked. Walking towards them was a large group of wizards and witches with different scarves wrapped around their necks. Some had on face paint. The thing that united them was the look of disappointment on their faces. Draco feared the worst and stopped a wizard passing by.

"Excuse me, sir. What is all this commotion about?" 

"You didn't hear? The bloody game had to be cancelled. Someone got seriously injured and the teams were gonna start fighting but the referee stopped them. None of them were in a state to play today. Sorry buddy." 

The wizard, wearing a Holyhead Harpies scarf, walked off. Draco sat on the sidewalk and simply stared into nothing. Luna sat next to him and took his hand, kissing it tenderly.

"You got us tickets to Ginny's game, didn't you?" 

Draco nodded. His lower lip trembled as he fought back tears. It broke Luna's heart. She knew by now that he had put so much effort into making this a great day for her. She had had fun despite it all, she truly had, but it didn't ease Draco's disappointment. Her heart swelled at the thought of her boyfriend doing so much for her when the knowledge of getting to wake up next to him everyday was already enough.

"Nothing… is going right…" Draco spoke into his hands that he had placed on his face. Luna leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Draco, it's honestly fine. We can go home and maybe invite some people over and have a good evening nonetheless."

"No - no, I have one more thing," he snuffled, "Let's go. I don't want to lose my street cred."

Luna laughed and followed him one more time. They walked hand in hand. Draco twirled Luna a few times as they went, earning a few giggles from her every time. He led her to a certain park. Most parks around their neighbourhood were not so out of the ordinary or incredible, but Draco had gone all out. And what a beautiful place it was. Everywhere you looked there were cherry trees in bloom with the most beautiful pink flowers. Amidst some of the trees Draco had set a picnic basket and a few glasses waiting for a drink to be poured, but what took Luna's breath away the most was the enormous bouquet of red roses. It was the biggest she had ever seen in her life.

"Wha… Draco, I…" she could barely get a word out of her mouth. Draco grinned widely. Finally something had gone right. The wind hadn't picked up the roses, nor had a rabid Kneazle, and the picnic basket was untouched. All that was left to do was finally get that ring out of his pocket and place it on the finger of the girl he loved. He wouldn't let anything come in the way of this. He had fought for this for far too long and now everything was in order — the acceptance of both families, plus a few friends, had been granted.

As crazy as it might have sounded, Xenophilius Lovegood had given Draco his blessing to marry his daughter. It had taken some convincing, but he only cared about Luna's happiness. Draco made her happy, that had been proven many times when she, Xenophilius, and Draco had argued in perhaps violent and not-so-violent ways (Draco still shudders sometimes when he thinks about the Lovegood father trying to burn his arse with an Incendio spell for laying a hand on his daughter). 

Narcissa and Lucius had been less difficult, but had their own concerns about Luna. Lucius had been working on his prejudiced manners against half-blood and muggle-blood witches and wizards, and even though Luna was evidently a pureblood, having a Lovegood join the Malfoy family troubled him. Narcissa was eager to meet the girl who made her son smile so bright, and in that moment Draco made the choice of making sure that his mother would have everything she ever needed for years to come. Both of his parents had given their acceptance in the end. 

Luna's friends, however, Draco wasn't in best terms with, but knew how much they meant to her. He had asked for Ginny's blessing first, being well aware that Luna would want her to be one of her bridesmaids. Ginny had been surprised when Draco had showed up at her and Harry's door, but even more so when he said he wanted to marry Luna. 

' _You think you're good enough for her?_ ' she had questioned, looking at him from head to toe.

' _No_ , _I don't. She loves me anyway, and I intend to love her back till death parts us. You don't have to worry about her._ ' he had answered confidently. After a short moment of thinking, Ginny had been sold.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been a deal of their own. Frankly, Draco couldn't have cared less what they thought, but they were as important to Luna as Ginny was. Ron, of course, had immediately said no.

' _Absolutely not. I'd rather have Luna marry a toad than you. You two dating in sixth year was a shock big enough._ '

Draco had held back from snapping at him and saying that he didn't give a rat's ass about his opinion. Harry and Hermione had somehow managed to turn Ron around, saying that they didn't like Draco much either — a comment that Draco had rolled his eyes at — but Luna's happiness came before what any of them thought of the relationship. Just like that, three more friends were on his side. 

Everything that had happened came down to the most important moment. He was standing there under all the breathtaking cherry trees with Luna, after all the trials and failures he had gone through that day, and he would ask her to marry him. Hopefully she'd make him the happiest man in the world. 

"These are for you," Draco pointed at the roses. Luna went forward and fought the urge to sink her face in all of them. 

"Oh, they're beautiful," she breathed, "I love them. Thank you so much."

She gave Draco a long kiss. He felt victorious.

"There are 108 of them." he said as he pulled back from their kiss. Luna looked confused. She had heard of a certain number of roses meaning a certain thing, but Draco's chosen number was odd to her. 

"Why that many?" 

Draco took a deep breath and stepped back from Luna, "Because you deserve the most beautiful flowers that I could possible give you, and I'm going to keep giving you the whole world for the rest of my life. I chose 108 because it is said that giving your partner 108 roses means something like…" 

Draco got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of his back pocket. It was beautiful but very simple, much like Luna's whole essence. She felt tears in her eyes immediately and lifted her hands up to her mouth. 

"Will you marry me?" 

Luna shook her head rapidly, "Yes, yes!" 

She launched herself into his arms. Draco lifted her gentle form up from the ground with ease and spun her around. He felt like his heart might have bursted out of joy. He swooped Luna into a kiss as he laid her back on the ground. 

"We're engaged!" he yelled excitedly, "You're gonna be my wife!"

Luna wiped her tears, "Yeah, oh my gosh… How did you even — I mean — my father — "

" _Everything_ is taken care of, Luna. Your father has given his blessing, so have my parents and your friends. Now all that's left for us is to marry each other."

"My father gave you his blessing?" 

Draco nodded. Luna let out a big sigh of relief and hugged Draco — her fiancé!

"I love you." she mumbled.

"I love _you_ ," Draco answered, "I'm sorry about all the things that happened earlier." 

"Draco, are you kidding? You did so many amazing things for me despite the fact that they didn't work out. I would've been fine with some butterbeer and a flower in the morning but you made my whole day an adventure and gave me 108 roses and _then_ asked me to marry you! This day was perfect."

"Well in that case, I'm glad." 

He felt emotional somehow and grasped on to her a little tighter. His mind travelled back to the time when they were still in school, with the constant threat of war hanging above their heads. Back then meeting with Luna had been more dangerous, and when the fighting had finally began, he didn't know what to do with himself. Not seeing Luna anywhere amongst the fighters was terrifying, but they had endured it all to end up here: engaged and happy together.

"Marry me," he whispered, still lost in his thoughts. Luna smiled. 

"You know I will." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> About the roses: I have done my research and apparently giving someone 108 (red?) roses means "Will you marry me?" or "Please marry me!" or something like that. Correct me if I'm wrong!


End file.
